


Smells Like Teen Spirit

by mols



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: 90s AU, Cigarettes, M/M, Nirvana is very important here, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/pseuds/mols
Summary: Ron and George listen to Nirvana together at Ron's place. Things get a little bit heated.//Warnings:Nor Nirvana or Band of Brothers belong to me. Just fan stuff.Not betaed, obviously.





	Smells Like Teen Spirit

They were listening to Nirvana since George had come to Ron’s place in almost completely silence besides the music and they singing along through the cigarettes hanging on their lips. Lying down on Ron’s wide bed they smoke, sometimes mistakenly nudging their heads together and chuckling lowly at random, silly conversations - if they could be called like that, they were mostly puns and random comments with no real linearity.

It was when Ron put _Nevermind_ on the phonograph and that Smells Like Teen Spirit started playing, the first riffs resounding across the room that they started feeling their blood boiling, excitement stirring up into their bellies.   
  
“Load up your guns and bring your friends. It's fun to lose and to pretend...” Ron started turning around to George, in a low, conspiratory voice.    
  
In no time they were screaming the lyrics. George had jumped on his feet and was swinging over the mattress. He had thought Ron would punch him back to the bed, but he was laughing, screaming as well at George’s face.

“I feel stupid and contagious!!”

They screamed together. Leaning closer and closer as if they shared a microphone. The cigarettes held between index fingers and thumbs.

“Here we are now, entertain us!”

They laughed.

First it was George that exploded in a loud laughter, almost losing his balance backwards and then Ron, whose lips seemed to be growing progressively in a grin as he watched Luz almost fall onto the mattress, epically.

Ron jumped on the bed, too and started jumping onto it with George that felt even more compelled to scream and to jump and to have fun.

“I’m a mosquito,” George mistook the lyrics, trying to suck into his cigarette hastidily, his fingertips pressing against the tube, before singing along the next chores.

“My libido.” Ron smirked, leaning into Luz and capturing George’s lower lip in a sloppy and quickly sucking while a hand went to George’s nape, holding him still against his body.

“Hello—, “George tried before he lost his balance and fell on the bed, his butt and elbows against the stiff mattress of Ronald Speirs’. The guy really didn’t want to get his back hurt - while still hurting George’s sensible one.

“Fucking hello, George Luz,” Speirs panted, laughing on George’s mouth. His eyes still wondering over George’s lips.

“Fucking hello, Ronald,” George laughed back, out of breath. Kissing Ron again. Feeling a lot more comfortable as Ron leaned between his legs and he could breath as they kissed slowly.


End file.
